Surat Datang! Surat Datang!
by synstropezia
Summary: Kantor Pos Vongola kedatangan surat baru, kira-kira dari siapa, ya? "Untuk Tsunayoshi," baca Gokudera pelan, namun sudah cukup, membuat teriakan melengkingnya mengudara, "Pasti dari Hibari," timpal Yamamoto santai. "Bagus dame-Tsuna, itu baru muridku," puji Reborn bangga. "Tidak bisakah kalian menanggapi serius masalah ini!"


**Surat Datang! Surat Datang!**

 **Summary: Kantor Pos Vongola kedatangan surat baru, kira-kira dari siapa, ya? "Untuk Tsunayoshi," baca Gokudera pelan, namun sudah cukup, membuat teriakan melengkingnya mengudara, "Pasti dari Hibari," timpal Yamamoto santai. "Bagus** _ **dame**_ **-Tsuna, itu baru muridku," puji Reborn bangga. "Tidak bisakah kalian menanggapi serius masalah ini?!"**

 **Rate: T**

 **Chara: Kyoya. H, Tsunayoshi. S**

 **Genre: Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Amano Akira.**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, humor garing, bahasa gak baku, dll.**

* * *

Kembali lagi dengan Kantor Pos Vongola! Masih bersama Gokudera Hayato, pemuda _uke-tsundere_ nan menggemaskan jika marah. Yamamoto Takeshi, maniak _baseball_ hobi ketawa mau cerah, berawan, hujan atau badai. Reborn, tutor kece pembimbing calon boss ke-10. Terakhir Sawada Tsunayoshi, bintang utama dari cerita ini, penyandang gelar, 'manusia tersial' 15 tahun berturut-turut.

Beri tepuk tangan meriah untuk mereka berempat!

Terlepas dari perkenalan tokoh di atas. Mari kita simak aktivitas di Kantor Pos Vongola yang sedang lenggang-lenggangnya. Semua surat dan paket sudah dikirimkan, pastinya selalu cepat dan tepat kepada lapisan penduduk Namimori. Bagi Tsuna, waktu seperti ini bagaikan surga. Pekerjaan selesai berarti pulang cepat. Bisa tidur siang, santai–janji kenyamanan itu telah ia dambakan sejak lama. Pasti segera dijemput jika….

 _TOK … TOK … TOK….!_

Dendang tiga ketukan itu tidak menginterupsi. Lenyap sudah ekspektasi kebahagiannya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, _dame_ -Tsuna? Cepat buka pintunya," perintah Reborn absolut. Tutor satu ini memang kecil-kecil cabe rawit. Badan boleh seukuran bayi. Tenaga menyamai kingkong ditambah beruang mengamuk.

"HIEE! Si-siap!" Tergopoh-gopoh lah ia menuruni tangga. Naasnya terpeleset dan _BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!_ Tiga kali berturut-turut jatuh, dengan posisi menungging yang biasa Tsuna praktikan.

Mau di kantor pos, sekolah, rumah, _mansion_ butut pemuda berinisial RM, Tsuna selalu sial jika berhadapan dengan tangga. Apa pula salah anak soleha nan polos ini, dijadikan objek balas dendam sampai sebegitunya? Lupakan dulu soal itu. Dia harus menunaikan perintah Reborn atau palu 100 kilogram melayang cantik.

 _CKLEK!_

"Selamat datang di Kantor Pos Vongola. Ada yang bisa saya…." Intonasi ramah dan bersahabat. Senyum kemilau bercahaya. Tsuna memberi pelayanan maksimalnya dan apa? Hanya angin menumpang lewat membawa dedaunan!

 _BLAM!_

"Cepat naik, _dame_ -Tsuna. Kenapa lama sekali?" Perempatan siku menghias pelipisnya. Tsuna mengelus dada minta diberi kesabaran. _Ingat, kau sudah mengalami ini berkali-kali, tidak, puluhan, salah, ratusan_! Jadi berapa yang benar?!

"Ah sudahlah! Sebaiknya aku segera naik." Memutus hitungan absurd itu, Tsuna mengambil keputusan yang sangaattt … tepat! Terlambat sedetik, palu 100 kilogram melayang.

 _DUAKK!_

"Lambat! Jalanmu barusan seperti kura-kura." Itu bukan palu 100 kilogram, sungguh! Hanya kaki mungil Reborn yang menendang kepalanya. Tahu-tahu meluncur bak komet, saat Tsuna membuka pintu berplat _boss_.

Lagi-lagi dewi fortuna berpaling darinya.

"Reborn! Seharusnya aku yang marah, kamu mempermainkan…." _DUAKK!_ Sudah ditendang, tertimpa palu keramat pula. Tsuna terhuyung-huyung, nyaris sial tiga kali berturut-turut, jika Gokudera terlambat menyediakan kursi.

"Itu bagian dari latihan. Dan akhirnya membuahkan hasil juga." Seringai Reborn merupakan pertanda buruk, Tsuna tahu dibanding siapapun! Ia melayangkan tatapan bertanya kepada Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Ganjil memandang surat di atas meja, _punya siapa_?

"Sebenarnya surat itu untuk _Juudaime_. Hibird yang mengantarnya." Tunggu sebentar, jeda lima detik saja! Tsuna ingat sekarang, maksud Gokudera burung berbulu kuning milik Hibari. Iya, penguasa Namimori dengan tampang menawan dan….

Salah, bukan itu yang ingin Tsuna deskripsikan. Hibird hanya mengacu pada satu nama, Hibari Kyoya! Karnivora Namimori nan gahar pemangsa herbivora. Mendengarnya saja, dia hendak kabur jika Reborn tidak mencegat.

"Burung itu sangat lucu, Tsuna. Dia mengetuk kaca, _tok … tok … tok…._ Lalu bilang, _surat datang! Surat datang!_ " Cerita Yamamoto menirukannya. Sebelas-dua belas dengan Hibird yang kini dalam perjalanan pulang. Tak lupa mengkumandangkan mars Namimori di langit kota.

"Ha … ha … hahaha…."

"Untuk Tsunayoshi," baca Gokudera pelan, namun sudah cukup, membuat teriakan melengkingnya mengudara. Tangan kanan _Juudaime_ mana berniat jahat, hanya memastikan kebenaran.

"Pasti dari Hibari," timpal Yamamoto santai. Melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, tertawa seakan bunga-bunga imajiner mekar berbahagia. Tsuna tahu, kok, tidak perlu diperjelas. Dia ingin menangis jika begini.

"Bagus _dame_ -Tsuna, itu baru muridku," puji Reborn bangga. Latihannya membuahkan hasil semanis ini, tentu sang tutor bergembira hati. Di ruangan berplat _boss_ tersebut, hanya Tsuna yang paling menderita.

"Tidak bisakah kalian menanggapi serius masalah ini?!"

Kiamat sudah dekat untuknya. Tinggal sepelemparan batu, sebelum dijemput tonfa maha agung. Lagi-lagi Reborn menyeringai–lebih karena bahagia, dibanding menyaksikan penderitaan sang murid. Yamamoto menepuk bahunya, memberi semangat agar pantang menyerah. Sedangkan Gokudera? Surat nyaris diremas, kalau terlambat diamankan oleh bayi berkalung dot itu. Dimasukkannya ke dalam kantong celana Tsuna. Membubarkan mereka tanda jam kereja selesai.

Sekarang, Tsuna tidak ingin pulang karena berhitung kemungkinan, akan bertemu Hibari di tengah jalan.

"Tenang saja, _Juudaime_. Saya menjamin iblis itu tidak akan menyentuh Anda, sejengkal pun!"

" _Maa~ maa~_ Hadapilah dengan tersenyum. Rileks sedikit, Tsuna. Kamu patut mendapatkannya, buah dari kerja keras." Mereka salah paham! Kata siapa dia menyukai Hibari?! Kenapa rumor segila itu bisa beredar?!

"Benar kata Yamamoto. Ayo kita pulang, _dame_ -Tsuna. Siapa tahu bertemu Hibari saat patroli."

Jadilah ia diseret–salah sendiri bersikukuh enggan pulang. Untungnya Reborn salah perhitungan. Kini Tsuna bisa _homina_ sebanyak dia inginkan. Melompat-lompat bak ballerina, sebelum pagi tiba di ufuk timur. Besok hari Kamis, berarti sekolah, penjabaran lebih lanjut lagi, bertemu Hibari di depan gerbang, antara ditonfa, dihajar atau digigit sampai mati, tinggal pilih mau yang mana. Tiga variasi rasa dalam satu kemasan, hahaha….

"TIDAKKK!"

-ll-

" _Ara_ ~ teriakan siapa itu?"

"Akan kuborgol dia jika bertemu."

"Dengar itu Kyoya? Tsunayoshi bahagia menerima surat darimu."

"Pasti kugigit sampai mati besok."

Komentar absurd keluarga _skylark_ , usai mendengar teriakan merana Tsuna.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Langkah gontai. Bola mata sisa satu watt. Rambut acak-acakan mana sempat disisir. Penampilan Tsuna mirip gembel di pelipir jalan. Gokudera prihatin menatap, niat bertanya tapi urung terus. Yamamoto menganggapnya deg-degan, karena cinta sang _decimo_ terbalas–tinggal hitungan jengkal juga, sebelum mereka bertemu Hibari.

Selama perjalanan khayalan Tsuna kian menjadi-jadi. Berharap meteor jatuh menimpa Nami- _chuu_ , dengan begitu mereka tidak akan bertemu, selama berbulan-bulan. Atau Dino–tutor Hibari muncul entah darimana, sehingga dia bisa kabur ke Italia. Apapun, deh, asalkan halal! Meski semua itu mustahil terjadi, sebanyak jua berdoa tanpa berusaha.

 _TAP … TAP … TAP…._

 _DAP!_

"Kenapa mematung di situ, Tsuna. Ayo masuk!" Kakinya gemetar hebat, merasakan tatapan membunuh Hibari dari jarak 2 meter. Dia hendak merespon ajakan Yamamoto, jika gerbang sekadar dijaga, anggota komite kedisiplinan.

"Menyingkirlah dulu, iblis sialan! _Juudaime_ ketakutan karenamu!"

"Ja-jangan begitu, Gokudera- _kun_. Kita masuk saja, oke?" _Semoga selamat, semoga selamat, semoga selamat_! Batin Tsuna merapalkannya bak mantera. Mendorong si kepala gurita yang protes, karena tidak diizinkan menghajar Hibari.

"Tunggu sebentar." Telapaknya menahan bahu Tsuna. Memperhatikan lekat-lekat dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Gokudera sudah waswas. Yamamoto tersenyum lebar, menyambut _kelahiran pasangan_ itu.

"HI-HIEE …! A-ampun Hibari- _san_ , ja-jangan sentuh aku!" Menjadikan tangannya sebagai perisai pun percuma, sangat mudah untuk menyingkirkan pertahanan selemah itu. Hibari mendekat. Wajah mereka persis tinggal satu centimeter.

"Ada selai di bibirmu," ujarnya santai. Dengan ibu jari menyeka dan mencicip, rasa stroberi tersebut. _Benar-benar manis ditambah melihat Tsunayoshi_.

Hibari siaga empat diabetes menyerangnya.

"O-oh. Terima kasih sudah membersihkannya untukku, ehehe…." Namun tidak direspon yang bersangkutan. Hibari mengeluarkan sesuatu, dari balik _blazer_ hitam. Sekarang giliran Tsuna siaga empat, takut kena tonfa.

"Rambutmu acak-acakan." Penuh perhatian dan telaten Hibari menyisirnya. Wajah Tsuna lagi-lagi panas, atas perlakuan bak pangeran kerajaan tersebut.

Ini kenyataan, bukan? Malah beda jauh, dibandingkan mimpi semalam. Masa Tsuna diborgol bapak Hibari alias Alaude, kemudian dibawa ke ranjang. Lanjutannya lebih horror, tak ada angin atau api, tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai raven itu muncul, menindih tubuh mungilnya dengan kemeja setengah terbuka– kancing lepas sana-sini, celana sedikit melorot membuat dia terlihat … seksi?

Argghh … lupakan, lupakan. Tsuna bisa gila mengingatnya!

"Suratku sudah dibaca?" _PRANG!_ Alam khayal Tsuna terputus. Dengan perlahan mendongak, menatap obsidian Hibari yang datar. Tangannya masih menyisir. Boro-boro selesai jika dia terus bergerak.

"E … eto…. Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Hibari- _san_. Gokudera- _kun,_ Yamamoto, tunggu apalagi? Ayo masuk!" Untuk apa mereka menontoni? Tsuna jadi malu karenanya.

 _Ding … dong … ding … dong…._

Bel berbunyi, tepat setelah mereka memasuki kelas. Hibari mendecih, berjalan meninggalkan Nami- _chuu_ siap berpatroli.

Ada dua alasan kenapa Hibari melakukannya. Paling utama, sih, karena waktu dia dengan Tsuna sangat singkat. Terakhir, sisirnya tersangkut di rambut anti gravitasi itu. Meski berarti, pertemuan mereka akan terlaksana cepat atau lambat.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Entah ke berapa kalinya Tsuna menghela napas. Berjalan mengenggam sisir hitam, yang tidak lain milik Hibari. Siang itu dia sendirian–Yamamoto sibuk berlatih untuk turnamen bulan depan, mumpung guru rapat dan tersedia waktu banyak. Awal-awal Gokudera masih menemani setengah jalan, namun bertemu Bianchi kemudian pingsan. Lengkap sudah kepingan penderitaan pemuda Sawada. Wajar sajalah, memang penyandang gelar, 'manusia tersial sedunia', kok.

"Hah…. Aku jadi teringat kejadian minggu lalu." Saat dia mengirim hadiah TTS. Setelahnya Tsuna dihajar habis-habisan, karena dituduh memberi Hibari kaca pecah beling, untuk sarapan pagi.

 _TAP. TAP._

 _BRUK!_

"A … awww…. Ma-maafkan aku!"

"Tsunayoshi ternyata. Mau ke rumah, ya?" Hibari kepang! Maksudnya Fon. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia membantu membereskan buah yang terjatuh. Merencanakan kabur jika tidak dilayangkan pertanyaan keramat.

"Surat dari Kyo- _chan_ sudah kamu baca? Dia membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati, lho. Sampai tiga hari empat malam mengurung diri." Entah bagaimana Fon menghitung. Tsuna masa bodoh, pokoknya kabur dulu!

"Jangan lupa dibalas, ya! Kyo- _chan_ benar-benar memperjuangkanmu."

Peduli amat, peduli amat, peduli amat! Butuh setengah jam untuk tiba di kediaman Hibari. Berhitung dengan kemungkinan, presentase bertemu keluarga absurd itu sangat tinggi! Tsuna yang panik asal menyebrang jalan. Mengulang kejadian serupa, di mana ia nyaris tertabrak dan melihat cahaya putih. Kebaikan Tuhan menyelamatkannya sekali lagi, meski kali ini bukan Fon, percakapan di taman atau menyantap onigiri.

Apa yang ditangkap manik cokelatnya adalah, Alaude begitu dekat!

"HIEE! Ma-maafkan saya, Hibari pi … maksudku Alaude- _san_." Hampir saja keceplosan! Seribu kali sayang, Tsuna masih jauh dari kata lega. Pemuda Italia itu berdiri, mendekatinya dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"Menyedihkan melihatmu ketakutan begitu." Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspektasi Tsuna. Tangan Alaude mengulur, berbaik hati membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi. Kalau begitu saya….", "Bagaimana surat _herbivore_ itu?" _TENG!_ Seketika Tsuna mematung. Bahkan Alaude yang kelihatan cuek bebek, dinginnya menyamai kutub selatan, tahu perihal ini? Kiamat benar-benar dekat ternyata.

"A-ahaha…. Saya pergi dulu!" _WHUSHH!_ Secepat angin membelah daun berguguran, Tsuna kabur meninggalkan Alaude yang mendengus. Menuju arah serupa yakni kediaman Hibari.

" _Herbivore_ itu sampai menghabiskan banyak kertas. Pasti kuborgol jika pulang."

Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang. Memastikan jaraknya dan Alaude melebar. Tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keluarga _skylark_ , barulah Tsuna memperlambat langkah, berjalan selayak orang normal, bukan ugal-ugalan macam dikejar anjing gila. Sewaktu berkerumun di tengah lautan manusia. Hidung sang _decimo_ menghirup parfum yang familier–jika anggota komite kedisiplinan, I-Pin, Gokudera atau Yamamoto cukup peka, pasti tahu bau ini khas Hibari.

"Hibari- _san_ , Hibari- _san_!" Tsuna yang terlampau senang mengabaikan super intuisi. Penuh semangat menerobos kerumunan. Menghampiri sang objek di mana ia berdiri sekarang.

"Tsunayoshi, ya? Kyoya masih patroli." _DENG!_ Tubuhnya membeku. Kosong menatap duplikat Hibari yang lebih tua, 10 tahun itu. Dia terlanjur menyesal, kehabisan kata-kata untuk membela diri.

"Kenapa diam, hn? Kecewa aku bukan Kyoya?" Lebih tepat dengan kata, 'malu', karena salah mengenali mereka yang bagai pinang dibelah dua. Tsuna menghitung mundur dalam hati, 3 … 2 … 1…. Dan _CUS!_ Kabur sambil merem!

Berniat mencoba atraksi baru, Tsuna justru menabrak tiang listrik. Jadilah ia pingsan, berkunang-kunang dengan masih menggengam sisir. Pemuda kembaran Hibari itu tersenyum, membatin, ' _apalagi menggandeng tangan Kyoya, pasti lebih erat pegangannya_.'

Jangan sampai Hibari tahu, bisa-bisa dia cemburu dan mematahkan sisirnya.

 _Sore hari…._

"Nngghh … ini … di mana?" Biji cokelat besar itu mengerjap lucu. Menyesuaikan kapasitas cahaya, dengan mata yang terpejam. Wajahnya hangat oleh sesuatu. Pandangan sedikit tertutup, membuat sinar oranye gagal menerabas masuk.

"Taman. Aku jadi teringat kejadian minggu lalu."

"Benar, benar. Aku pingsan dan Fon- _san_ menyelamatkanku. Memberikan onigiri lalu bilang, 'perhatian bisa membuat siapapun merasa tenang.'" Tsuna asal menjawab. Belum menyadari keberadaannya– suara yang menyahut pertanyaan itu.

"Kyoya bisa memberikan lebih dari itu, Tsunayoshi."

"Benar, be…. HIEEE! Kau Hibari- _san_ nomor dua!" Takut-takut namun niat, Tsuna mengacungkan telunjuk. Kaget dengan keberadaan Kyouya, sulung dari keluarga _skylark_.

"Panggil aku Kyouya. Omong-omong, sudah membaca surat Kyoya?" Untuk apa makhluk satu ini ikut bertanya?! Pias sudah wajahnya. Segera kabur tanpa bilang, 'terima kasih', boro-boro menjawab.

"Tipikal yang bersemangat, eh?"

Seumur hidupnya, baru pertama kali Tsuna mengalami kebetulan segila itu. Bayangkan saja, tiga kali bertemu para _skylark_ , ditanyai hal serupa, berturut-turut pula! Syukur bisa lolos tanpa kekurangan satu apapun. Memang sedikit berlebihan, namun begitulah sifat alamiah _uke_ tersayang. Selama disangkut pautkan dengan Hibari, pasti lari ke hal-hal mengerikan.

 _Tap … tap…._

"Hah … hah … akhirnya sampai juga!" Di sinilah Tsuna berdiri–pintu rumah Hibari yang ia sumpahi, tidak akan dibuka maupun dikunjungi lagi.

 _TOK … TOK .. TOK…._

"Permisi saya Sa …"

 _SREKKK!_

"Masuklah." Beruntung atau sial, Hibari sendiri yang membukanya. Entah karena mendengar sumpah Tsuna, atau murni kebetulan semata. Bukankah bagus? Sementara anggota keluarga lain sedang….

"Kami pulang, Kyo- _chan_. Benar dugaanku, Tsunayoshi- _kun_ pasti mampir kemari. Jangan sungkan begitu. Masuklah ke dalam." Penuh semangat 45 Fon mengajak masuk. Disusul Alaude yang terdiam. Kyouya tersenyum dengan sejuta misteri.

Iya, sedang menyusulnya dan berniat, _menjebak_ dia di sini. Tsuna gerah walau angin berembus kencang. Baru duduk sebentar langsung kesemutan, akibat atmosfer tegang antara keempat _skylark_ –apalagi duduk dikelilingi mereka, benar-benar kombinasi terburuk. Sesekali matanya melirik kiri-kanan. Memang rata-rata sibuk sendiri–Alaude membaca koran, Kyouya menonton televisi, Fon asyik menghirup aroma teh hijau, Hibari merenung.

Tapi kok, waswas begini ya? Tsuna heran jadinya.

"Bagaimana suratnya?" Mampus! Semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka. Alaude melipat rapi koran. Kyouya mematikan televisi. Fon memasang ekspresi penasaran–mengabaikan total segelas teh hijau.

"Ma-maksud Hibari- _san_ ini? Maaf, belum kubuka." Tinggal ucapan sampai jumpa yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Tatapan obsidian itu menusuk–seakan menelanjangi per inci mata dan kulit Tsuna.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukalah sekarang. Lalu beritahu Kyo- _chan_ jawabannya." Perkataan Fon mewakili maksud Hibari–termasuk mereka berdua, walau Alaude bertingkah cuek.

"Ba … baiklah."

 _SRETT…._

Kertas dikeluarkan, pandangan mereka mendekat 1 centimeter. Keempat lipatan dibuka, semua merapat pada sang _brunet_. Tsuna menelan ludah, gugup membacanya sekaligus diperhatikan, seluruh anggota _skylark_.

"Kembalikan hatiku atau _kamikorosu_?" Fon memiringkan kepala, _hanya segitu_? Tsuna memperlihatkannya pada mereka (minus Hibari), kanji berukuran besar yang ditulis vertikal.

"Pfftt … anak TK bisa membuat yang lebih bagus darimu," ejek Kyouya terang-terangan. Menahan tawanya sambil menepuk pundak Hibari–langsung digubris dengan kasar.

"Kau membuang-buang kertas hanya untuk empat kata?" Borgol siap di tangan. Alaude benar-benar serius, perihal mengurung Hibari di penjara rumah mereka.

"Seharusnya Kyo- _chan_ minta bantuan ibu atau ayah. Mungkin digabung saja bahasa Mandarin dengan Italia, pasti keren!"

"Para _herbivore_ sebaiknya diam saja."

"Pembelaan diri yang buruk, Kyoya. Kau gunakan saja ilmu fisika untuk itu. Kalau tidak, buat apa dipelajari di sekolah. Pakai peribahasa Jepang juga bagus."

"Duduk manis di situ, dan ayah akan memborgolmu."

"Jangan rusak suasananya, _herbivore_ putih."

"Berani menantangku, hn? Menang dari Kyouya saja belum pernah."

"Omong kosong. Aku hanya mengalah."

"Berhenti cari-cari alasan. Akui saja kekalahanmu, adikku."

"Cih! Kita tanding ulang." Darinya Tsuna mencium bau kekerasan. Hibari mengeluarkan tonfa begitupun Kyouya. _Mereka akan bertarung di sini, sekarang juga?!_ Rumah ini bisa roboh, sementara dia tertimpa sisa bangunan.

"Tidak ada tanding ulang. Kau ayah tangkap!" Keadaan makin kacau, Tsuna tahu itu! Naluri keibuannya pun bangkit. Hendak mencegat mereka, sebelum konflik menjadi-jadi.

"Eto … Hibari- _san_ , Kyouya- _san_ , jangan berteng….", "Oh … berani mengabaikanku, ya?" Aura hitam Fon membuat getir penghuni rumah. Mereka tahu maksudnya, 'lanjutkan dan tulang kalian patah.' Tsuna pun membuang jauh-jauh pemikirkan, 'orang ini sebaik malaikat'.

"Bagus. Ibu lebih suka kalian akur." Tersenyum sejuta watt, Tsuna silau dengan perubahan mendadaknya. Fon memang lelaki tulen, namun ia akui tak kalah dari ibu-ibu.

"Hukumanmu tetap berlaku, Kyoya," interupsi Alaude mendekat. Memisahkannya dengan Tsuna yang berteriak histeris, _keluarga ini segila apa sih_?!

"Kumohon hentikan, Alaude- _san_. Memborgol anakmu sendiri bukan perbuatan…."

 _KLIK!_

"Baik…."

Tsuna di tangan kanan sementara Hibari di kiri, mereka bersatu berkat Alaude. Fon yang menyaksikannya tepuk tangan bergembira. Kyouya tersenyum usil, tahu _kegiatan_ mereka setelah ini.

"Kerjamu bagus juga, _herbivore_." Alaude bergeming, meratapi kebodohannya yang salah memborgol. Jika Fon menyebarkan ini, mereka harus siap-siap membeli rumah baru, karena perang dunia ketiga pasti dimulai.

"L-lho, Hibari- _san_ kita mau kemana? Hibari- _san_ … HIBARI- _SAN_ ….!"

 _BLAM!_

Teriakannya berakhir di situ.

"Tunggu Kyo- _chan_. Ini belum malam, kau tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Ini akan menarik." Entah darimana _webcame_ itu muncul. Kyouya segera bersembunyi memulai aksinya. Dengan begini, memerintah Hibari bukan perkara sulit.

"Awas saja besok. Pasti kuborgol."

Niat mengembalikan sisir. Tsuna justru terjebak hingga pagi.

Tamat.


End file.
